


The Sleeping Bag

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 300 word snippet of porn involving Christian, Steve and a sleeping bag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Bag

“Chris?” Steve groaned as Christian slid into his sleeping bag, pressing him down against the ground. 

“What’re you...” He broke off with a gasp, bucking his hips up when Christian inserted a knee between his thighs. “Fuck... Chris...” 

“Only if you’re good,” Christian chuckled softly, breath warm against Steve’s ear. He reached behind him and re-zipped the sleeping bag, leaving them pressed firmly against each other chest to hip, naked and hardening.

“We’re in public,” Steve protested even as his hands slid down to cup Christian’s ass, pulling him in even closer.

“We’re in a tent, in the woods in the middle of nowhere and its the middle of the night,” Christian countered, kissing his way along Steve’s jaw, lapping at his lips. He braced himself with one hand on the ground next to Steve’s hair, grinding down against him. “Ain’t no-one gonna stumble across us. But don’t it feel good, knowing that they could; that anyone could walk past this tent at any time – don’t tell me you don’t feel the rush, darlin’.” 

Steve groaned and grabbed a fistful of Christian’s hair, kissing him roughly. “I feel something,” he agreed, arching up against Christian, fingers squeezing his ass, making him hiss and buck, rocking down in return. 

“Oh God...” Christian pulled back as far as the sleeping bag would let him, spat on his palm then slid it between them, taking both their cocks in his hand. The angle was off and the motion awkward and jerky but it had both of them whimpering; Steve tangling their legs together and kissing Christian again. The kiss was harder, deeper and more desperate, their teeth clashing and noses bumping as they rocked and grinded against each other; the kiss becoming nothing more than panting open mouthed as they shuddered and came. 

~El Fin~


End file.
